


Trembling Light

by cicada9603



Series: 夜行明灯 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 露普二人一起庆祝新年。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 夜行明灯 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139315





	Trembling Light

他们随着人流往红场的方向走去，到处都是人，因为怕分开而握紧了彼此的手。伊万宽大温热的手掌包裹住基尔伯特略微泛着凉的手，他感受到从对方的指尖上流泻出来的冷气，他扭头看了一眼被自己牵着的基尔伯特，他的半张脸埋在厚围巾下，鼻子被冻得通红，不时吸着鼻水，他那可爱的鼻尖上下耸动着。他将自己包裹得结结实实，但依旧没有养成戴手套的习惯，在俄罗斯待了将近要有几十年的时间，依旧不爱戴，或许一开始是这样，后来倒是因为习惯了伊万用自己的手来温暖他的手吧。基尔伯特从来都是用一张嫌恶的脸去面对伊万，在他拉过自己的手来捂住的时候，起码他自己这么认为，但其实他喜欢得很，他已经习惯于将伊万当作他冬日的暖炉，心里总会矫情地涌出一股温热的蜜流，他一直这么觉得，有种自己迟早会溺毙在伊万的温暖之中的感觉。伊万看得对方的脸又是变得红扑扑的，纤长的睫毛不自然地快速扇动着，眉头也蹙起，伊万看不到基尔伯特埋在围巾下的半张脸，他知道对方害羞了，他从来都是这样，在有些时候脸皮薄得不得了，尤其是出门在外的时候，拉开了他们房子里的窗帘之后他便不愿那么洒脱了，仿佛那个主动的基尔伯特只会出现在夜晚的室内一样，像是一个可遇不可求的曼妙的梦。

“快点走啦。”基尔伯特不耐烦的声音传进伊万的耳朵，不知何时对方已经松开了他的手而与他并肩走着，伊万侧过头瞥到对方的耳尖也泛着红，不知是被冷天气冻的还是只是因为羞涩，伊万笑笑，想着等会儿停下来后也可以再去温暖温暖他的耳朵。他们在一个位置站定，比起其他地方还是不那么拥挤的，准确来说他们站在光线较为昏暗一点的方位，而激动地等待着钟声的人们也不会去在意他们两人。伊万站在基尔伯特身后，凭着身高优势可以让视线越过自己恋人的头顶，他用双手去包住对方的耳朵，基尔伯特被这突如其来的举动给惊得差点跳起来，他本想跳开去，但一想到他们现在是在红场，并不是在他们自己的房子里，便也就忍了下来。他的触觉一向敏感，此刻伊万的手慢慢揉搓着自己的耳朵，从耳垂开始，轻轻划着圈揉着，然后往上移，来到耳廓，他感受到瘙痒，是因为对方的袖口也同时摩擦到了自己的脸颊，但是耳朵的确也是热乎起来了，伊万掌心的热量渡了过来，基尔伯特发出轻微的表示舒适的咕哝声，尽管音量很低，仍被伊万清晰地捕捉到。“很舒服？”伊万低下头凑近了去问基尔伯特，对方点点头，说了声“舒服”，贪恋温暖般地又将身子向后往伊万胸膛的方向靠了靠。伊万再帮他揉了一会儿，然后放开了按摩着基尔伯特耳朵的手，他从后环抱住基尔伯特，两只手圈在腰部，并同时将头搁在对方的肩窝上，基尔伯特被伊万身体的温暖弄得大脑也开始有些迟钝起来，不过也可能有时间越来越晚的缘故，他半眯着眼，伸手去拍拍凑到自己身旁来的伊万的头顶，也不顾周遭的陌生人带着敌意与鄙夷的目光。伊万也不在意那些眼神与指指点点，他们是地区，是国家，有着这个世界上最长的生命，哪里还用去管自己的人民现在如何看他们吗？他用眼神懒懒地扫过那些人，眼神中半带威胁半是无所谓，充满压迫感的气势逼得那些人不敢再看向他们所站的方位，他抬起头来环顾四周，看到有些人转过身去与同伴窃窃私语，而有些人则往人群深处钻去，于是他将视线收回来，继续着自己与恋人的私密谈话，基尔伯特被伊万的一些逗笑了，低声吃吃笑起来，他回话，一边玩着伊万搭在他腰侧的手指。

钟声敲响的时候基尔伯特已处于半梦半醒之间，这也怪不得他，不再有战争之后他也不再适应熬夜不闭眼的生活，伊万曾调侃他莫非已经是个老头子，基尔伯特也耸耸肩，不可置否地笑笑说他早已迈入老年社会,伊万看着他，看着基尔伯特这几十年来几乎从未改变过一丝一毫的容貌，只是他的发有些长了，只是他的眼角柔软了些，惊讶地记起时间在他们身上就如同停滞了一般，而他竟也忘记自己与基尔伯特的年龄，那不是能以人类的年龄来计算的。他熄灯的时间很准时，恪守着军人的传统，往往伊万想要再看会儿书都会被他拽着进被窝，不过到后来对方也随他去了，自己翻过个身不去理睬还亮着床头灯的伊万的那一侧，对着墙壁闭上眼睡去。伊万喜欢在基尔伯特躺下去之后用一只手去抚过他盖着被子的身体，一下一下地，再轻轻拍打，安抚着对方进入梦乡，他想保全基尔伯特的梦境的美好，不再去做那些关于旧时的噩梦。而他自己则用另一只手捧着本书，有时薄得只有一两百页，而有时则厚如砖块，在床头灯温柔的灯光下读到困顿。他也喜欢晚安吻，而每次他睡前亲吻基尔伯特脸颊的时候，对方永远是舒展眉头熟睡着的。

基尔伯特被洪亮的钟声惊醒，就在刚刚他已模模糊糊在伊万的怀抱中睡去，他眨眨自己还不怎么清明的眼睛，然后看看周围热烈的人群，再看看把自己抱在怀中替自己挡住寒风的伊万，对方正冲他微笑着，笑容是温柔的、温暖的，接着他看见了对方眼中倒映着的远方天空中的焰火，绚丽的、充满希望的。他想到他们从坚冰中互相扶持着一步步走来，相互汲取着此次身上的热量与爱，直到今天。随后基尔伯特也微笑起来。

“新年快乐。”他将额头与伊万相抵，轻声而又清晰地这么说着。


End file.
